Halo Battle Evolution:True Feelings and Amicable Settlement
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Now is the time to rescue Captain Case! The Legion sends the Chieftan,Kotana, and employee Sherrif Johnson on a daring rescue mission inside the conventions prized battle cruiser. Along for the ride are ODST's and police men. Chieftan and company will discover a shocking truth about Aura and the World of Rings from case. In the end the holy spirit helps them escape the gulf gate.


Truth and reconciliation

The view spans the plateau with a Covenant CCS-Class Battlecruiser above it.

Cortana: "The enemy caught Captain Case and placed them on one of their cruisers, the truth and reconciliation. The ship is currently located about 300 meters above the other end of the plateau."

Echo echo 419 enters the field of view and it begins to land.

ODST: "So how do we get into the ship if it's in the air? The Legion sent me a rifle, not a wing."

Parker police officer said: "There is a gravity lift that can transport troops and supplies between the ship and the water. This is our ticket."

Just like 鹈鹕 landing:

Cortana: "Once we get into the boat, I can lock the tracking signal from Captain Case's nerve implant."

ODST: "Everyone goes out!"

Sergeant Parker: "Hit the Marine Corps, go! The Legion does not pay us the hour!"

The ODST and the chief executive are moving forward.

Cortana: "Stand on the high ground on the right. We should be able to revisit the covenant position without being discovered. I detected the Covenant fixed gun near the next pass. I suggest using your sniper rifle to remove the gunman and I call for marine support. (via radio) Ready to enter support for us, the sheriff. The master will take as many covenants as possible as much as possible. Don't fire before you hear the enemy temper. We should keep us surprised."

Once the covenant discovers the chief.

Sergeant Parker: "Let them own it!"

The Marine Corps opened fire.

If all the covenant soldiers are not taken away, then Grunt will run towards a Shade turret.

Cortana: "Warning! A covenant is firing at the still gun. (Discarding the NAV point on Grunt) Take him out!"

Once the area is safe:

ODST: "Hey, we did it! We are behind you, the chief!"

The chieftain began to move up.

Cortana: "Stop. The motion tracker shows the movement of the next corner."

Sergeant Parker: "We are ready to progress as soon as you summon us."

As the fire brigade Charlie further rises to the plateau.

Cortana: "The Covenant forces have detected it forward. The path on the left should allow us to sneak around them."

Sergeant Parker: "When you enter the position, we will retreat, chieftain."

If the chief takes the left wing:

Cortana: "Cortana to the fire brigade Charlie. The chief's left wing is covered. I suggest you move up."

If the chief moves to the middle:

Cortana: "Cortana to the fire brigade Charlie. The chief has already determined the middle position. Ready to move to the left, you should be able to flank the enemy."

ODST: "Roger that."

After the chief has taken the last covenant infantry:

Cortana: "Alarm! Covenant Dropships are inbound!"

After regional security:

Cortana: "We are now directly under the boat."

ODST: "Okay! Are we broken or what?"

ODST 2: "God's mother... I never thought I would approach one of them. How do we want to enter that monster?"

Either

ODST 2: "If we want to get on that, we need a plan."

Cortana: "The Covenant uses gravity lifts to transport troops and supplies between the ship and the surface. We need to ambush them in the Grav Lift's loading area and use the lift to get into the ship."

ODST: "Oh, that's all! That's us, a few, proud, and consumeable."

If three or more Marines in the team are killed:

Cortana: "Cortana to Echo 419, request reinforcements from our location."

Foe HammerCOM: "Roger, Cortana, Echo 419 on approach."

The Covenant Force quickly withdrew from the cruiser's gravity lift and worked with the team.

ODST: "Contact, see the enemy!"

Either

Sergeant Parker: "See the Covenant forces! Let us hit them, Charlie!"

ODST: "Crap, those fixed guns will tear us into pieces!"

Either

ODST: "Sir, those weird guns let us be crushed!"

When another spirit approaches:

Cortana: "Alarm! Covenant Dropships are inbound!"

ODST: "Man, there are always some..."

After the team killed everything, including a pair of hunters:

Sergeant Parker: "We have secured this area. Let's pull the Graf lift off. Marines! Prepare for boarding."

Either

Sergeant Parker: "This area is very clear. No enemies appear. Marines, ensure heavy lifts and get ready to board!"

ODST: "Yes, sir!"

ODST gathers under gravity lift

If any Marine is Kia:

CortanaCOM: "Cortana to Echo 419. We have reached the gravity lifting device and are ready to reinforce."

Foe HammerCOM: "Copy that, Cortana. Sir, gentlemen, gentlemen. Enemy."

Cortana: "Once we get into the boat, I can enter the captain's command - the neural interface. He may be on board or near the ship, which should narrow our search."

Foe HammerCOM: "Echo 419 enters and clears the drop zone."

Employee Sheriff Johnson: "Go, go!"

Either

Staff sheriff stacking: "Everyone goes out!"

The Marines who left the squad greeted the Chiefs before taking the elevator.

Enter the belly of the beast

Marine Corps 1: "Wow!"

The Marines began to float in the air.

Marine Corps 2: "Yee-haw!"

The chieftain began to float upwards.

Once the team enters the interior:

Cortana: "We came in. I have a good lock on the captain's CNI transponder. No covenant defenses were found."

Marine Corps 1: "What, there is no contract here? Maybe no one is at home..."

The Gulf Gate opened and the Covenant forces began to attack the squad.

Marine Corps 2: "Contacts! Many contacts!"

Marines 3: (sarcasically) "No contract! Ya had to open his mouth!"

The chiefs and the Marines have attacked the multi-wave covenant reinforcements from all sides. After the last wave was defeated, a pair of huge explosion doors opened to reveal a pair of hunters.

Once the hunter is killed:

Marine Corps 2: "Regional security, sir. We'd better move on. How about the door?"

The team left the cargo hold through the open door that Hunters crossed. They walked down the corridor but were stopped by the second set of explosion doors:

Marine Corps 2: "The door is locked, sir. I can't get around it. We can't pass here."

Either

Marine Corps 3: "The door is locked, sir. No way."

CortanaCOM: "We can use the channel next to it to find a solution."

Sergeant Parker: "We will sit in that narrow space. If you can find your own way and open the door from the other side, we can keep this position, the chief."

Cortana: "The chieftain, let us see if we can find a way to open this door."

When the chief is alone to the balcony overlooking another cargo hold:

Cortana: "Wait. That's the locked door there. The Marines are waiting on the other side. The controls that open it must be somewhere in this room."

The chief put it on the ground and opened the door for the other members of the team to enter.

After the cargo hold is safe:

Marines 3: "Everything is clear, sir!"

Cortana: "We should move."

Marines 1: "Well, everyone stays calm. If you see anything, you will yell."

The team quickly entered a large docking area and witnessed the departure of an ally's spaceship.

If three or more Marines die:

Cortana: "Cortana to Echo 419, requesting reinforcements for our location."

Foe HammerCOM: "Foe Hammer is here, Cortana... I read you, but you are in the contract ship. I am not sure if I can -"

CortanaCOM: "Lock my signal and get close to the low speed. There is a shuttle compartment on the starboard side of the ship."

Foe HammerCOM: "Roger, Cortana - Echo 419 on approach."

The chiefs and other members of the team struggled against the wave of docking bays and multiple covenants.

When the team reaches the other side of the door:

Marines 3: "Hey, which road should we take now? All doors at this level are locked!"

CortanaCOM: "Wait a minute. I will visit the Covenant and find an overlay code to open a door."

Marine Corps 2: "You better let Cortana, we can't turn them off all day."

CortanaCOM: "Continue to work hard." (To the chairman) "I want to see you crack a 128,000-bit modulation encryption key."

Once you kill the pair of hunters:

Cortana: "Know it. The door is open. Everyone should pass now. I can't guarantee that it will not be locked when it is closed."

The chieftain leads the team to the second level.

If every Marine in the team is dead, then when the Chief is close to the second floor of the stop:

Kotana: "I intend to summon the reinforcements. There is no reason to enter any state below full force."

CortanaCOM: "Cortana to Foe Hammer. We need additional support troops. We will open the shuttle door again. My signal goes to the reserve."

Foe HammerCOM: "I copy, Cortana. Echo 419 is waiting for your signal."

When the chief escapes from the energy shield on the bay door:

CortanaCOM: "Cortana to Echo 419. The shuttle door opens. You can get closer."

Foe HammerCOM: "Roger. Echo 419 inbound."

The chief led the Marines to the third level.

Once the team arrives at the bridge and kills all the covenant forces including the Zealot Shipmaster:

Cortana: "It looks like the command center of the ship. The captain's transponder signal is strong and he must be close."

Marine Corps 1: "This is a good place, chieftain. When you go to the captain, we will mind the shops here. Good luck, sir."

Either

Sergeant Parker: "This looks very good. When you go to the captain, we will mind the store here. Good luck."

The chieftain is responsible for the rescue of the captain.

When the chief meets an empty double barge:

Cortana: "We have to be in the barge. These seem to be holding the cell. There may be multiple detention stations. The captain must be in one. We need to continue looking for him."

When the chief meets the occupied detention center:

Marine Prisoner 1: "This is the chief!"

Navy Prisoners 2: "Emirates! Chiefs! Let me go out, man!"

Captain Case: "Attention to the chieftain, the covenant guards are using some kind of invisible armor."

When the chief kills all the covenant guards, including two invisible elites and another fanatic:

Captain Case: "Good job, chief."

Marine Corps (Prisoners of War): "That's great, sir, you really kicked shi"

Captain Case: "Put it, corporal! Chief, open these cells, let us get out. Power control along the back wall."

The chief opened all the cells. The chief helped Case to stand up

Captain Case: "It's reckless to come here. You two are more clear than this... thank you."

Case and the chief left the cell. Case solved the problem of the released Marines.

Captain Case: "Marine! Lock and load your weapon and let us be ready to move."

Marine Corps 1: "Okay, sir."

Marine Corps 2: "Yes, sir."

The three released Marines, each equipped with a plasma rifle, were assembled in front of the captain.

Captain Case: "Although the Covenant locked us here, I accidentally heard the guards talking about the world of rings. They called it..." Halo."

CortanaCOM: "A moment, sir. Visit the Covenant Battle. (suspended). According to the data in their network, the ring has some profound religious significance. If I analyze this correctly, they think Halo is a weapon. Huge, unimaginable power."

Captain Case: "This is true... The Convention has always said that those who control the aura control the fate of the universe."

CortanaCOM: "Now I see... I intercepted some news about the Covenant search team and was looking for a "control room." I thought they were looking for a bridge ring for the cruiser I was damaged in battle. Above. But they must be looking for Halo's control room."

Captain Case: "This is bad news. If Halo is a weapon and the Covenant gains control of it, they will use it to deal with us and destroy the entire human race." (Suspended) "The Chief of Kotana. I am You have made a new mission. We need to defeat the covenant to Halo's control room. Marines! Let's go!"

Marine Corps 1: "Yes, sir."

Marine Corps 2: "Okay, sir."

The captain picked up a fallen Needler.

Captain Case: "The chief, you understand."

Shut up, hide behind me...Mr.

Cortana: "We should go back to the Space Shuttle Bay and call for evacuation."

A pair of invisible elites carrying plasma rifles rushed into the brig, and the battle resumed.

If Captain Case died at some point:

Cortana: "No! There is no captain... (sad and slow), the covenant has won..."

Either

Cortana: "No! We lost the captain..."

Then the game reverts to the last checkpoint.

After returning to the bridge, the chieftain and others found that Sergeant Parker and his team had been killed by two invisible elites with energy swords.

After the invisible elite was killed:

Cortana: "We did it!

CortanaCOM: Cortana to Echo 419 - we have the captain and need to be in double

Foe HammerCOM: "Negative, Cortana. I have been involved in Covenant air patrols, and I have a hard time doing this. They will be better able to find your own car... sorry."

CortanaCOM: "It has been confirmed that the enemy's hammer. Cortana is out.

Cortana: Air support was cut off, captain. We need to hold on until she can stay. "

Marine Team 1: "Hey, man! We are trapped here! We are messed up! We are messed up, man!"

Either

Marine Prisoner 2: "Great! Now we are trapped here. We are messed up!"

Captain Case is "storing the belly, soldier. Remember that you are a leather. If you and the chief can let us enter one of the covenant ships, I can bring us here."

CortanaCOM: "Yes, the captain. There is also a covenant ship docked there."

The bridge's door opened, and a large group of snoring attacks from all sides. The chiefs and others repelled the attackers. Then the chief brought the captain and the Marines back to the hangar.

Once you release the dropship from the clip (or open the shuttle door on the floor below:)

Cortana: "That's it. The transport ship is loose."

Captain Case: "Everyone must be on board. Let's get on board."

CortanaCOM: "Give me some time to interface with the ship's controls."

Captain Case: "No, no. I will take this bird out."

A pair of hunters appeared and started shooting the spaceship

CortanaCOM: Captain! hunter! "

Captain Case: "Keep it up!"

He hit the two hunters with a spaceship

Marine Corps 3: "Very good, sir!"

Captain Case: "It's time for a little reward."

The Holy Spirit flew out of the hangar. Lighten to black.

The level ends.


End file.
